Goku's Transformation! A New Form!
Summary Majuub punches Baby in the face as he catches him by surprise and demonstrates a higher power than before. Thanks to the fusion; Majuub now matches Baby's power and is able to counter each of his abilities. They continue to battle for sometime as Goku's tail is already halfway grown. Majuub uses a healing ki blast and fires it into air before it comes back down on him after firing his Chocolate Kamehameha. The ki blast restores some of his stamina as well while healing him from Baby's attacks. He continues to attack him, but both their attacks barely do any damage to each other and only result in environment damages before Baby sends Majuub in to the ground with a ki blast. He uses his hair to whip Majuub away before uses Galick Gun as he falls to ground. Goku arrives as he watches Majuub become swallowed by the energy wave and is left battered and bruised on the ground. Goku shows off his tail as he powers up to his Potential Unleashed form and begins his assault against Baby. Despite his new powers; he barely reaches Baby's powers and is easily knocked away. The fight continues as Baby mercilessly pummels Goku while is able to get in a few punches. Meanwhile; Majuub awakens as Bulla is about take him prisoner, but he uses his Parasitic Purification on her and frees her from Baby's control. Noticing that his hold has weakened; Baby fires Super Big Bang Attack and manages to kill both Majuub and Bulla. As result of Baby killing Vegeta's daughter and Majuub - Goku's rage takes over and as result ascends into the Evolved Super Saiyan 3 form. Baby is intrigued by the new form and proceeds to attack Goku whom manages dodge his attack and kicks him in the face. Baby stumbles backwards from the kick and continues to attack until the form gives out due to his size. Realising that he was unable to use the form for more than a few seconds - he decides to use his Potential Unleashed form again despite it not being able to do any real damage. Goku continues to battle him, but is unable to land blow on Baby; causing him to become irritated both due to his rage and frustration at the fact that his Potential Unleashed state is not strong enough forcing him to combine his Evolved Super Saiyan 3 form with it; resulting in the Evolved SS3 Potential Unleashed form. He is able to outclass Baby by a small margin, but it isn't enough to defeat him for good as he is knocked down after he is forced back into his base form. Goku's frustration reaches its peak and causes his kid form before wishing to be an adult again. Chronoa hears his wish as she watches through the Scroll of Destiny and uses her Age Manipulation ability to age Goku until his was an adult again. He transforms into his Evolved Super Saiyan 3, but is knock down again; resulting in him opting to use his Evolved SS 3 Potential Unleashed. As before he is power difference is a mere margin, and powers down to his Potential Unleashed form. He begins gazing at Earth and before he begins to change. Old Kai chats "she was right" as the others are shocked as Goku transforms him into a Golden Great Ape. Differences *Goku achieves Evolved Super Saiyan 3 and uses Evolved SS 3 Potential Unleashed *Goku returns to his Adult Form Fight *Majuub vs. Baby (Strongest Form 2) *Goku (Potential Unleashed/Evolved Super Saiyan 3/Evolved SS3 Potential Unleashed) vs. Baby (Strongest Form 2) Category:Fanga